


Almost lover, hopeless dream

by nemiolo



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemiolo/pseuds/nemiolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was never meant to be like that. The sleepless nights and the hole in his chest, the dreams about long blond hair and millions of freckles, the empty hours spent looking at the walls in his house thinking about his eyes and his lips and his fingers. It was never meant to be about Fernando Torres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost lover, hopeless dream

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so someone asked me to write a unrequited love Sernando and I tried my best to write it but BELIEVE ME IT'S SO FUCKING HARD TO IGNORE FERNANDO'S FOND WHEN HE LOOKS AT SERGIO AND VICE VERSA. So here's my attempt.   
> It sucks, I know. Also I think I really need a beta. Someone help a sista out.  
> Now I'm gonna write tons of happy ending!Sernando bye xoxo

It was never meant to be like that. The sleepless nights and the hole in his chest, the dreams about blond long hair and millions of freckles, the empty hours spent looking at the walls in his house thinking about his eyes and his lips and his fingers. It was never meant to be about Fernando Torres.

 

Sergio remember exactly how they became friends: it was his first day with _la Roja_ and when he went to his room, he found Fernando in there. They had already met before but never introduced properly.  
"Hey man, nice to see you," his huge smile was literally blinding him, "wanna play some videogames?"  
Sergio knew from the very first moment that he was screwed. _So_ screwed.

 

It was incredibly good to be friend with Fernando; despite the fact they were literally enemies on the pitch, they kept meeting for drinks or to watch some stupid movie or to play videogames. One day, after too many drinks and so little sleep, Fernando pushed Sergio closer and kissed his dimple, so close to his lips, and whispered happily "You're my best friend forever - I don't even care you play for Real Madrid". Sergio closed his eyes and wished it was enough for him.

It wasn't.

 

Sergio never made a move on him. Never. He knew Fernando was happy with Olalla and maybe sometimes he liked to flirt with some random guy or some random girl at the club but nothing more. Sometimes he wondered if Fernando was playing him too - Sergio recalls all the times Nando played with Sergio's long hair or they way he looked at him when he was too drunk to even function properly. He remembers that time Fernando tried to unbotton Sergio's shirt because they were both too smashed but fell asleep on the couch before unbottoning the last two or so.   
Sergio knew that was a one-way feeling, he knew it thanks to the nights when he wasn't with Fernando and was bringing home some blond, long-haired dude, pretending everything was fine and was enjoying the sex, even though every single time he had to bite his own fist before screaming Fernando's name during an orgasm. 

 

Sergio never made a move on Fernando. Except once.

It was right after the final in Wien. Everyone was still celebrating but the man of the match was missing so Sergio went looking for him. He found him in the locker room, head in his hands.   
"Are you okay, _niño_? Did you realize we're celebrating _you_ , right?"  
Fernando nodded and smiled with that precious half smile Sergio adored so much. He hugged Sergio, "I just can't believe it happened, you know? I scored and we won. We won". And in that moment Sergio raised his eyes and Fernando was there, still smiling, still lost in his thoughts, still beautiful - more than any throphy they'll ever win. And maybe it was just the heat of the moment, maybe it was the adrenaline, maybe it was the end of the world but Sergio couldn't help but kiss him. He caressed his freckles with his fingers and Fernando let him kiss him. He kissed him back.   
Then he stood up, kissed Sergio's hair and went back to the other teammates.

They never talked about it.

 

Sergio doesn't remember the last night he properly slept. He can't remember when he last kissed someone - except for that kiss in the locker room. He can't remember the last time he let someone touch him. 

 

"I'm coming," he yells at the door. One moment after, Fernando is walking into his home.  
"Hey, did we have plans for today?"  
Fernando shakes his head, "No, I have to say something," he inhales and closes his eyes. "I'm leaving. I'm going to Liverpool."  
Sergio didn't expect to hear his heart breaking this way. There's the beating then a little "crack" and then nothing else. His head is spinning and Fernando is still talking.  
"I just came to say goodbye," he's saying, "I couldn't leave without hugging you goodbye".  
Ten minutes later, Fernando leaves Sergio's house as quickly as he came. Sergio is still standing there, looking at the closed door, counting the pieces of his heart on the floor.


End file.
